


Please...

by TheDumbestAvenger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Whump, Whumptober 2020, but i say it's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: Peter and Tony wake up in a foreign room, the person who put them there will do anything to get what they want.Whumptober ChallengeDay 6 - Prompt "Please..." - No More | "Stop, please”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Please...

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6!
> 
> I finished that long fic I talked about yesterday and it's super angsty, I can't wait to share it with y'all! Anyway, on with today, hope you enjoy
> 
> *Warnings*  
> Blood | Fairly Graphic

Peter’s eyes snapped open, head flying upright as he came to his senses and gulped down lungfuls of air. He sat in an uncomfortable, metal chair, restraints around his wrists and ankles, in a small, dingy room. Tony sat opposite with his chin lolled to his chest. “Mister Stark?” he hissed, trying to yank his arms free. “Mister Stark, can you hear me?”

Tony groaned and forced open his eyes groggily, slowly lifting his chin to meet Peter’s scared gaze. “What the- Pete, is that you?”

“Yeah,” Peter tugged at his restraints again, they didn’t budge. He noticed Tony watching his efforts, “Can’t break them, must be vibranium.”

“That means whoever did this came prepared,” Tony said, his voice dangerously low.

“You’d be correct there,” said a voice from somewhere behind Peter. It had a sharp edge to it that caused a shiver to run down his spine. “I know all about the so-called Spider-Man, who he is under the mask.”

“What do you want from us,” Tony growled.

“I’m getting to that,” she snapped. “You see, I learned a lot about the Avengers in my search for answers. Half of the world’s population taken away just like that,” she snapped her fingers, “at the hands of aliens. That’s one thing. It’s true we’re no strangers to aliens in New York. But everyone coming back? At the hands of mere humans? That’s something else entirely.”

“How about you skip the monologue and get on with the part where you tell us your evil scheme,” Tony spat. 

She walked into the light cast from a lamp hanging between Tony and Peter. “The Infinity Stones, right? I had to break through a lot of firewalls to get that information, then again, my wife always said I was nothing if not determined. She died in a car crash, just over five years ago. Police went to check on the other driver, all they found was a pile of dust.”

A chill settled throughout Peter’s body. Avenging the death of a loved one could easily take over one’s soul, Peter knew that all too well, and it could drive a person to any lengths.

“The driver got to come back, but not my wife. She died because of the Snap, and she stayed that way. Now tell me, Stark, how is that fair?”

Tony bit his tongue, knowing that saying the wrong thing would only make their predicament worse. Besides, it wasn’t fair, hundreds, thousands probably, of people around the world had died from Snap related causes, and they weren’t ever coming back. 

The woman rounded on Peter, staring daggers into his soul. “I want to know where these stones are so I can bring my wife back to life, and you’re going to tell me where they are.”

Peter forced his face into something he hoped was fierce, or at least not scared out of his mind. Lips pressed together, staring back at her, unwavering. “No.”

Her face twisted into a smile. “I thought you might say that, so I brought a little encouragement.” She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pair of brass knuckledusters. Slowly, so that both Peter and Tony could see them as clear as day, she slipped them over her fingers. 

“Hit me all you want, I’m not going to tell you.”

“No,” she chuckled, “No, I thought you’d say that, too. And probably mean it.” As she turned to face Tony, Peter realised what exactly she was planning to do. “That’s why I brought him along.”

“Pete,” Tony forced his voice flat, not giving away the fear he was undoubtedly feeling. “Don’t tell her, no matter what. You can’t.”

Peter knew that. Of course, he couldn’t go around telling a crazed stranger that they had, in fact, discovered time travel and not only retrieved, but returned the Infinty Stones to their own timelines. That would only bring about a whole new line of questioning anyway. So he steeled his nerve, met Tony’s eye, and nodded. 

The woman landed the punch on Tony’s cheekbone, the force enough to snap his head to the side. He spat out a wad of blood and turned back to face her, a trickle of blood dripping from his wound. Peter’s eyes pricked with tears, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out as she hit Tony again and again. He had to look away, but there was nothing to stop the sound. The smack of her fist meeting Tony’s face, the crunch of his bones fracturing, the drip of blood hitting the floor and clink of his metal restraints. Screams of pain.

He couldn’t take it anymore, Peter might not be the one landing the punches, but he was as good as causing them. “Stop it!” he yelled, his voice annoyingly high pitched. “Please! Leave him alone.”

She stopped and turned back to Peter, Tony’s blood splattered across her face and clothes and dripping from the now red knuckle dusters. “Tell me, and I will.”

Peter remained silent, though a battle raged inside his head. She stepped to the side, revealing Tony’s slumped form in the chair. He managed to pull himself upright and lift his head, though it tilted slightly to the side. Bile rose in Peter’s throat as he looked on at his would-be-father, sunken eyes darkened by deep purple bruises, blood dripping from his chin and staining his white shirt. 

“Pete,” Tony croaked, straining at the effort it took. “Don’t.”

“She’s gonna kill you!” Peter yelled back, fighting against the restraints with all his strength. He turned to the woman, “Please, stop this!”

She had a dangerous glint in her eye as she stepped up to Tony again and ran a finger along his jawline. Tony barely had the strength to flinch away. In a blur of movement, she moved to his side and balled her empty fist in his hair, forcing him to keep his head up and look at Peter. “See what you’ve done? How easily you could’ve avoided this if you’d just tell me where the stones are.”

“They’re gone!” Peter shouted, tears streaming down his face.

“They were ‘gone’ once before, yet somehow the Avengers managed to use them again.”

“Pete…” Tony’s voice was barely a whisper, his face all but covered with his own blood. 

Peter focused his gaze on the woman, hoping to appeal to her sense of humanity. If she even had one. “Can’t you see he’s about to die? What good is getting your wife’s back if you’ve taken another life to get her?”

“His life is entirely in your hands, Peter. Tell me how to get the stones, and this is all over.”

Another set of voices reached Peter’s ears and he found himself loving his superpowered senses more than he ever had before. He recognised those voices, he only had to keep her distracted so she didn’t hear them, too.

“They’re destroyed. The stones are  _ gone, _ and you can’t get them no matter how much you want to. You don’t think I’d love to bring back the people I’ve lost? They simply don’t work like that.” 

The voices grew louder, just outside the wall to his left. Peter risked a glance in that direction; the woman followed suit, her eyes narrowed. “What-”

The wall exploded inwards, chunks of concrete and metal flying towards Peter and Tony as the room filled with dust and shouting. Peter breathed a sigh of relief, then immediately regretted it as he sucked in lungfuls of dust. 

The woman tried to run, but Steve and Bucky chased her down in a matter of seconds. Natasha appeared in front of Peter, her face laced with concern. “Are you hurt?”

Peter shook his head rapidly. “Mister Stark…”

“Sam’s with him.”

As if on cue, Sam called out. “Hey Cap, get that shield over here. We need to get them out and back to the facility.” Steve jogged over to them and brought his shield down on Tony’s restraints. 

Natasha placed her hand on Peter’s shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. “We’ve got him, now. Everything is going to be okay.”

The last thing Peter remembered seeing before being set free, was Sam carrying a limp Tony back to the Quinjet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you made it this far!
> 
> If you want to scream at me my tumblr is thedumbestavenger which is where you'll find writing updates :D


End file.
